Regálame un Segundo
by ayumi-nightbeauty
Summary: [Para el Topic Sorato, Foro Proyecto 1-8] Con la constante llegada de noticias acerca de la Guerra, Yamato ya solo esperaba tener tiempo antes de responder el llamado a cumplir con su deber y luchar por el Imperio del Japón. Tiempo para decir lo que tenía atravesado en la garganta. WWII!AU. [YamaSora]


**Esto fue escrito para la actividad de San Valentín del Topic Sorato, del Foro Proyecto 1-8.**

Para conmemorar el aniversario numero 13 des día que Yamato le declaró su amor a Sora, as per CD Drama, Michi e Armor Shinka.

Espero, que lo disfruten, aunque no tiene mucho que ver con SV en sí. Como es un AU, ambientado en el Japón de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, 1942, hice uso de los rangos que utilizaba la Marina Imperial en ese tiempo. Cada rango esta escrito en su idioma original, cuyo significado será dispuesto al final.

 **Disclaimer: Lo usual.**

* * *

 **"Regálame un Segundo"**

 _(Con la constante llegada de noticias acerca de la Guerra, Yamato ya solo esperaba tener tiempo antes de responder el llamado a cumplir con su deber y luchar por el Imperio del Japón. Tiempo para decir lo que tenía atravesado en la garganta.)_

Para el Topic Sorato, Foro Proyecto 1-8.

* * *

 **.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

Enlistarse jamás fue motivo de duda.

Como cualquier otro joven, Yamato sentía un deber patriótico en hacerlo, en estar listo y dispuesto a ir al campo de batalla. Proteger a su país y lograr ver como el Imperio se recuperaba de la desastrosa injusticia que fue la Gran Guerra.

La _deshonra_.

Yamato frunció el ceño; toda su postura irguiéndose con la tensión que arremetió contra si al leer los titulares del periódico en sus manos. Los guantes de cuero cubriendo sus manos crujieron cuando estas se cerraron en un puño alrededor del papel. Sus hombros estiraban el material de su uniforme con cada respiro profundo que tomaba, con intenciones de calmarse.

No le funcionó mucho.

Soltando un suspiro de exasperación, Yamato se percató de la atención que estaba atrayendo. Rápidamente, dobló el periódico y lo puso bajo su brazo derecho, dándole el dinero requerido al vendedor que esperaba ansioso frente a él. Ignorando a las jovencitas que reían entre si mientras lo miraban con timidez a unos metros de él, Yamato giró a su izquierda y a paso apresurado continuó su camino a la residencia de los Takenouchi.

Había compromisos que atender.

 **.**

Takenouchi Genzou era una legenda.

Los Takenouchi en sí, lo eran; una familia de renombre, cuyos integrantes eran o destacados maestros del Ikebana o conmemorados veteranos de guerra. Su padre había servido junto a él durante la Gran Guerra, pero había muerto en batalla; su madre no había sobrevivido la pena, decían. Su esposa, Takenouchi Shiori-dono, era la actual _Iemoto_ , o gran maestra, de la familia, y su hija, la obvia sucesora.

Con tanto prestigio, uno supone que la familia tenía buenas conexiones, suficiente buenos—candidatos _adecuados_ para apadrinar. Y aun así, Kaigun-taishou Takenouchi Genzou lo eligió personalmente para apadrinarlo al enlistarse en la Marina Imperial.

¿Qué había visto él en un mocoso de once años, que lo impulsara a ofrecer esa oportunidad? Yamato jamás lo sabría, pero estaba eternamente agradecido.

Porque más allá de darle una oportunidad de hacer algo por el Imperio del Japón, de adquirir renombre para su familia, esta oportunidad le había dado el placer de conocer al alguien… que ahora era muy especial para él.

―Ah, ¡Yamato-kun!

La adorada nieta del Kaigun-taishou, Takenouchi Sora.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A los once años, Yamato había acompañado a su madre a la residencia de los Takenouchi. Su madre, la reportera Ishida Natsuko, a documentar parte de la vida y obra de una de las integrantes de la familia más prestigiosas de la ciudad: la Iemoto Takenouchi Shiori.

Yamato recordaba, con claridad, lo aburrido que había sido permanecer tan quieto y en silencio mientras su madre entrevistaba a la gran maestra. Aburrido, y no lo había conseguido del todo, eso de permanecer quieto. Recordaba, como en medio de la entrevista, la distinguida mujer había fijado su vista en él, evocando un rubor en sus mejillas al saberse descubierto. Pero en lugar de recibir un regaño, Takenouchi-dono solo había sonreído y le había dicho a una de las criadas que lo escoltara al jardín.

A medio camino había ocurrido un accidente en la cocina, y la señorita acompañándolo tuvo que asistir. Ella le dio indicaciones de cómo llegar al jardín y luego se alejó apresurada. Y Yamato tenía todas las intenciones de ir, seguir su camino ininterrumpido y llegar al aire libre, pero entonces el interior de una habitación llamó su atención.

Una habitación que parecía estar dedicada a exhibir medallas y variadas conmemoraciones de los miembros de esa familia.

Pero fueron aquellas conmemoraciones exclusivas de los miembros que fueron, y eran, parte de la gran Armada y la Marina Imperial del Japón, las que llamaron su atención. Y sin pensarlo, Yamato entró en la habitación, admirando esos reconocimientos que el soñaba algún día poder exhibir en su propia casa, y quizás darle un mejor lugar a su familia en la sociedad japonesa.

―Se requiere de mucha perseverancia y dedicación, para ser conmemorado de esa manera.

Fue entonces cuando Yamato conoció a Takenouchi Genzou.

Con el corazón en la garganta, Yamato giró rápidamente sobre sus talones solo para encontrarse con la imponente figura del patriarca de la familia Takenouchi. Sin saber qué decir, Yamato optó por hacer una reverencia, manteniendo su postura por varios segundos antes de erguirse.

Su sorpresa fue tremenda al ver a Takenouchi-sama sonreír.

―Tu mirada tiene la misma determinación que la de mi nieta ―dijo, caminado hacia él hasta detenerse a su lado; su ojos, un rojo oscuro que seguramente tenía algún otro nombre pero Yamato no recordaba, estaban fijos en la exhibición frente a ellos―. La misma determinación de querer hacer algo… _extraordinario_. Dime, jovencito, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

―Yamato, señor ―respondió, agradecido de tener su voz de vuelta; sus ojos, también, estaban fijos frente a él―. Ishida Yamato.

―Ah, Yamato-kun. Dime, ¿qué es lo que llamó tu atención?

―Yo… estaba pensando ―comenzó, y solo por un instante cuestionó su decisión de confiar en este hombre sus sueños.

Pero este hombre, era Takenouchi Genzou, una legenda en los ojos de Yamato. En los ojos de todo el país, a pesar del resultado de la Gran Guerra. Este hombre, era un ejemplo a seguir para el niño rubio.

―Me gustaría llegar a ser como usted, señor.

―¿Como yo?

―Sí. Servir a nuestro Imperio del Japón, con valentía y honor. Llegar a ser un gran Kaigun-taishou ―dijo, alzando su vista para ver fijamente los ojos del hombre a su lado―. Como usted.

―Perseverancia y dedicación, Yamato-kun, y sacrificio. Esfuérzate, y podrás cumplir tus sueños.

Yamato asintió, mostrando una media sonrisa, pero antes de agradecer sus palabras, fueron interrumpidos por una niña pelirroja que entró como un huracán en la habitación.

―Ojiisama, ¡escóndeme! ―exclamó, pero se congeló al percatarse de su presencia―. Oh… ¡oh! ―la niña pelirroja, quien solo podía ser la nieta del Kaigun-taishou, hizo una perfecta aunque algo apresurada reverencia mientras se disculpaba―. Lamento mucho la interrupción, Ojiisama.

La niña, Yamato pudo apreciar cuando esta volvió a erguirse, tenía los ojos de su abuelo. Y, ahora que prestaba atención, el cabello también. Aunque a Takenouchi-sama no se le notaba mucho el color de su cabello, al tener ya unos cuantos mechones grisáceos.

Desviando su mirada, el niño rubio agradecía a los Cielos que nadie podía leer sus pensamientos.

―No te preocupes, Sora-chan, nuestra conversación ya había terminado ―dijo Takenouchi-sama, acercándose a su nieta; Sora sonrió ampliamente, toda esa actitud reservada desapareciendo en un instante―. Sora-chan, este es Yamato-kun, el futuro Kaigun-taishou del Imperio del Japón.

Escuchar eso, hizo que Yamato enderezara su postura, sintiéndose extrañamente complacido. Porque si este hombre, esta leyenda lo creía… entonces Yamato haría todo lo posible por lograr su sueño.

Fue ahí, cuando Takenouchi Sora le brindó una primera sonrisa.

―Mucho gusto, Yamato-kun.

Y fue ahí, que Yamato respondió el gesto de igual manera, por primera vez, de forma involuntaria.

―Igualmente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La muchacha pelirroja, Yamato pudo apreciar, quería correr hacia él, pero no lo hizo. En muchos aspectos, Sora aún seguía siendo esa niña energética de once años que no había dudado en brindarle una sonrisa cuando lo conoció, ni apoyarlo y animarlo cuando comenzó su tutelaje con Takenouchi-taishou. En otros, era obvio que estaba consciente que esa clase de comportamientos ya no iban acorde con una señorita de su prestigio.

Pero lo principal, lo que Yamato no dejaba de agradecer, era ver que sus sonrisas eran igual de desinhibidas y sus ojos igual de expresivos que siempre.

Apresuró el paso, esquivando habilidosamente a la gente que aun rondaba el mercado.

―Sora-san.

No necesitaba leer su mente para saber las palabras que recibiría en respuesta a eso.

―No hay necesidad de ser tan formal, Yamato-kun ―le rebatió la pelirroja, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás cuando él estuvo a su lado para verlo mejor―. Puedes llamarme Sora; así, sin honoríficos. No es como si yo te llamara Kaigun-shoui Ishida-san.

La tentación era tremenda; adoptar esa familiaridad con ella, algo que últimamente no podía dejar de anhelar. Pero, le era imposible, por mucho que lo quisiera, la realidad era que su situación no se lo permitiría. Y ahora, su entrenamiento, menos.

―No podría tomar esas libertades con usted, la nieta de Kaigun-taishou Takenouchi-sama, no sería…

― _Apropiado_. Lo sé.

Yamato podía sentir la opresión en su pecho, al oír el ápice de tristeza que logró colarse entre esas palabras.

―No es… como si no quisiera ―murmuró, ganando algo de confianza cuando ella lo miró sorprendida―. Y, usted no ha dejado de usar el honorifico tampoco ―arqueó una de sus cejas, desafiándola a responder.

Sora; ella no decepcionó.

―Mi uso del honorifico está basado en el hábito y el afecto que siento por ti ―su respuesta, deliberada, fue una sorpresa; Yamato no supo cómo responder, no que ella le dio la oportunidad―, no en un intento mal concebido de mantener la distancia.

―Sora-san…

―Si yo dejara de usarlo ―interrumpió la pelirroja―, ¿dejarías de mantenerme alejada de ti?

Esta alusión a sentimientos lo dejó realmente atónito. No es… como si fuera ciego, mucho menos ignorante; claro, claro que había percibido el cambio en su relación, desde hace años, de hecho. Pero cuando Yamato se percató de sus sentimientos y supo los de ella, Takenouchi-taishou le había informado que, debido al reciente cambio de circunstancias, él sería enlistado en la Marina Imperial al cumplir los quince años.

―En realidad… no es como si quisiera hacerlo…

Pero no tenía muchas opciones.

Como era característico en ella, Sora logró hacer a un lado el pesar de aquel delicado tema, enfocándose en algo menos deprimente.

―Perdí a mis acompañantes ―le dijo, su brillante sonrisa de vuelta en su rostro―. ¿Me ayudas a buscarlos?

Y como siempre, su respuesta fue inmediata y sin mucho pensarlo, sus labios extendiéndose a un costado.

―Con gusto, Sora-san ―replicó, ofreciendo su brazo para que la pelirroja pudiera reposar su mano en este.

 **.**

A primera vista de sus acompañantes, Yamato supo que Sora no tenía el consentimiento de estar fuera de su hogar… si es que se lo había dicho a alguien. Lo corroboró luego de intercambiar una mirada con ella, mientras los hermanos Yagami se les acercaban a paso acelerado, en especial cuando la pelirroja no tardó en desviar su mirada.

Bueno, eso no podía ser nada bueno. Y sería peor si nadie de su familia sabía de su ausencia.

—Mi madre cree que estoy en mi cuarto; castigada —murmuró Sora un poco antes que los Yagami llegaran a su lado, por lo que él solo pudo inclinar su cabeza en respuesta.

—¡Ishida-san! Que agradable sorpresa —dijo Yagami Hikari, con una brillante sonrisa y aferrada del brazo de su hermano como si aún fuera una niña pequeña; y él recordaba ese día que conoció a los Yagami claramente, ante el contraste entre ellos.

—Es Kaigun-shoui ahora, Hikari-chan —intervino Sora, antes que procediera la conversación.

La menor de los Yagami volvió a darle otra brillante sonrisa; Sora apretó con más fuerza su brazo, haciendo que su mente quedara en blanco por un breve segundo—sentía, como el lugar donde estaban en contacto, le quemaba.

―Oh, entonces felicitaciones, Kaigun-shoui Ishida-san.

Yamato parpadeó un par de veces, a tiempo para ver que se esperaba una respuesta de él. Y la dio, con una pequeña inclinación de su cabeza, y un suave "gracias".

―Sí, sí, sí ―interrumpió entonces, el mayor de los hermanos―. Ishida es ya parte de la Marina, felicidades, pero ¿podemos no perder más el tiempo? Aún quedan cosas que comprar.

Dicho eso, y con el ceño fruncido, el mayor de los Yagami siguió caminando hacia su siguiente parada en el mercado, Hikari a cuestas. La suave risa de su hermana menor parecían avivar su frustración, por más inexplicable que fuera.

Sora relajó un poco su agarre, dando un paso más cerca de él en cambio. Yamato se congeló por completo, su vista fija en donde se habían perdido los hermanos Yagami.

―Taichi está molesto contigo ―murmuró Sora; su voz mantenía su tono habitual.

―¿Oh? ¿Por qué motivo, si jamás hemos interactuado de manera significativa?

―Le _gustas_ a Hikari-chan ―su delicada mano volvió a reafirmar su posición en su brazo; quemaba―, y eso no le gusta a _Taichi_.

Y en un momento de claridad, Yamato comprendió porque Sora parecía estar decidida en caminar la delgada línea que separaba lo apropiado de lo inapropiado. No pudo evitarlo, una media sonrisa de hizo presente al tiempo que su cuerpo se relajaba por completo. El rubio hizo un pequeño gesto, fue todo lo que bastó, y pronto ambos comenzaron a caminar en busca de su compañía.

―Bueno, ella es una señorita encantadora ―comentó Yamato, con su media sonrisa y un aire de libertad que solo lograba sentir cuando estaba en compañía de Sora; ella, por su lado, se tensó junto a él―. Pero, no veo motivos para alentar ilusiones; no es mi tipo.

El silencio los envolvió por unos segundos; cargado de… _algo_.

―¿Quién es tu tipo?

 _Quién_. No "cual" o "qué clase de chica" como sería la pregunta habitual. _Quién_.

Dieron unos pasos más en silencio, hasta que Yamato decidió que era seguro detenerse un momento, en un sector del mercado que estaba notoriamente menos pululado. La suave curva de sus labios se había invertido y Yamato no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño; por el rabillo de sus ojos, podía apreciar la determinación con la que Sora esperaba su respuesta. Esa mirada, que según el Kaigun-taishou, ellos compartían. Esa mirada que le gritaba al mundo que rehusarían ser puestos en un molde, que harían lo que fuera para conseguir sus sueños―tener lo que anhelaban.

Pero donde Yamato estaba entrenado a controlar sus impulsos con gran éxito ahora; Sora no, ella aún, a pesar de la crianza que le brindaron sus padres, era impulsiva cuando se trataba de sus emociones.

A menos que estuviera tratando de ocultarlas, porque entonces era la perfecta imagen de una jovencita nacida en el seno de una de las familias más importantes de la ciudad, distinguida, refinada y tradicionalista.

Lentamente, movió su mano libre hasta tenerla posada sobre la de ella; Sora no perdió el tiempo en entrelazar sus dedos, y Yamato agradecía la módica discreción que les proveía la posición de su brazo flexionado.

―Si me perdona el atrevimiento, usted parece… estar empecinada en eliminar la línea delimitando lo apropiado, Sora-san.

Sus palabras; un suave tenor.

―Si me perdona el atrevimiento, usted… aun no responde a mi pregunta, Kaigun-shoui Ishida-san.

Su respuesta; un estruendo en sus oídos.

Yamato apenas contuvo la mueca de disgusto que atentó con escapar; vaya, ahora si entendía su repulsión a la formalidad. Oírla referirse a él con tan forzada indiferencia… dolía.

―Ya hablamos de esto ―dijo él.

Fue solo el hecho que sus manos permanecían ligadas lo que impidió a Sora alejarse de él, rompiendo su contacto; herida. Yamato mantuvo su agarre, ahora era él quien jugaba con esa línea que definía el curso de su relación; esa línea que no paraban de borrar y volver a dibujar.

Con una sonrisa, pequeña pero sincera, él decidió darle algo. Solo un fragmento de su deseo completo:

―Y tú conoces la respuesta a eso.

La sonrisa que recibió a cambio, fue suficiente para saber que su admisión había logrado su cometido. Y sin mucho más que tratar, continuaron en su búsqueda de los Yagami.

 **.**

Preocupación, era lo que predominaba en la expresión de la familia Takenouchi.

No fue mucho lo que tuvieron que acompañar a los Yagami, sus comprar no tardaron en completarse y pronto los hermanos estaban despidiéndose de ellos, o solo de Sora en el caso de Taichi. Yamato solo arqueó una ceja ante el actuar tan juvenil del muchacho _(y se obligó a ignorar la vocecita que le recordaba, que la única diferencia entre él y el moreno, era su entrenamiento militar, que efectivamente le había despojado de gran parte de su adolescencia)_ , pero no dijo nada.

Luego de eso, se tardó un tiempo en convencer a Sora de regresar inmediatamente. En un momento propio de la niña que conoció hace siete años, Sora se resistió y logró descarrilar sus intenciones varias veces, alegando que ahora ella necesitaba algo del mercado.

Y Yamato le permitió su capricho por varios minutos, hasta que el atardecer se hacía inminente y sabía lo que esperaría por ella si no la llevaba a su casa. Lo que esperaba por él si el Kaigun-taishou se enteraba que, cuando pudo escoltar a su nieta a casa, a salvo, no lo hizo.

―Sora.

El uso de su nombre, sin honoríficos, la hizo pausar.

Sora alzó su rostro hacia él, con una sonrisa, pero su mirada le decía que sabía el propósito de su actuar ahora. Claro, ella sabía que era tiempo de regresar.

―Eso, Yamato-kun, es jugar sucio ―espetó, sin real enojo; sus ojos brillaban con demasiada dicha para ser lo contrario.

―Se hace lo que se puede.

Sin rechistar, Sora fue la que inició la caminata a su hogar. En silencio, pero era algo que ya ambos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro; esa capacidad de poder permanecer en silencio, sin sentir la necesidad de rellenar con charlas inocuas o tener que aguantar el parlotear de otra persona.

Y pronto, su destino estuvo a la vista.

Al llegar al pórtico de entrada, se detuvieron; Sora soltó un suspiro.

―Muy bien ―comenzó, sus labios se curvaron hacia abajo―, aquí llegamos ―una pausa―. ¿Quieres… hablar con mi abuelo? O, ¿debes partir…?

―Debo hablar con el Kaigun-taishou.

Nada más fue dicho entonces, las puertas frente a ellos se abrieron, revelando al Kaigun-taishou y Takenouchi Haruhiko. Por sobre sus hombros, Yamato pudo ver a Takenouchi-dono y su hija.

―¡Sora!

Toshiko-san corrió a su hija lo más rápido que su kimono le permitía. Era difícil saber por su expresión, si lo que vendría a continuación sería un abrazo o una bofetada; el rostro de Toshiko-san solo mostraba una paradoja de sentimientos y si no fuera porque Yamato sabía que cometería un gran _insulto_ al interponerse en el camino de la angustiada mujer, ya habría protegido a Sora de su madre.

Sora; ella al parecer pensaba lo mismo, porque su mano apretaba su brazo con fuerza ahora y una expresión de resignación adornaba su rostro. Resignación, pero la determinación a enfrentar su castigo era prominente.

Yamato quiso sonreír.

Al final, Toshiko-san solo abrazó a su hija con fuerza, lo que permitió que ambos soltaran un suspiro. Sora soltó su brazo al fin, y Yamato dio un paso atrás por respeto al momento familiar. Una decisión oportuna, ya que Haruhiko-san se acercó a ellas en ese instante.

―Gracias por escoltar a Sora-chan a casa, Yamato-kun.

Tan concentrado estaba en la reunión familiar pasando frente a él, que Yamato había ignorado por completo que los miembros restantes de la familia aún estaban ahí. Sonrió, haciendo una pequeña referencia a la señora de la casa.

―No hay de qué, Shiori-dono.

Shiori-dono posó su mano sobre el brazo de su esposo y le regaló una sonrisa.

―Estábamos preocupados, verás ―continuó―. Toshiko la castigó esta mañana, y para cuando ya era hora de merendar, no podíamos encontrarla por ningún lado. Genzou llegó hace unos minutos nada más, e iba a salir en su búsqueda. Tu llegada fue oportuna.

No permitió que su rostro mostrara la sorpresa que sentía; según sus cálculos, no podía ser mucho más de una hora desde que encontró a Sora en el mercado.

―Estoy seguro que Sora-chan no volverá a desobedecer a su madre ―dijo Takenouchi-taishou.

―Ojiisama, Yamato-kun vino a hablar contigo.

La interrupción de Sora causó diversas reacciones; Takenouchi-taishou sonrió muy levemente, y logrando mantener su expresión neutra mientras que Shiori-dono sonrió abiertamente. Toshiko-san miraba con desapruebo a su hija, claramente no a gusto con su osadía a interrumpir lo que era esencialmente una conversación ajena, y Haruhiko-san solo fruncía el ceño.

Haruhiko era un hombre que Yamato no comprendía, más allá de percibir el disgusto que el hombre parecía tener con él. Sin motivo aparente, en su opinión, ya que Yamato no recordaba haber tenido alguna interacción mayor, además de saludarse cordialmente.

―Sora ―Toshiko-san sujetó el brazo de su hija con firmeza―, no es correcto hablar por los demás. Sin mencionar, que la cena pronto será servida.

―Pero…

Yamato intervino entonces para evitar que Sora se metiera en mayores problemas de lo que aparentemente tendría.

―No es problema, yo puedo regresar mañana.

―Oh, no. Yamato-kun, puedes hablar con Genzou luego de cenar ―dijo Shiori-dono, recibiendo la aceptación de su esposo―. Entremos, entonces, hoy la comida estará especialmente deliciosa.

―Oh, yo… yo no podría…

―Por supuesto, Okaasama tiene razón, Yamato-kun. Seguramente debes discutir algo de suma importancia, no hay necesidad de posponerlo hasta mañana ―agregó Toshiko-san, para la dicha de su hija y madre.

Yamato miró al Kaigun-taishou, quien solo inclinó su cabeza, dándole su permiso. Sintió el rubor subir por su cuello, sin poder hacer mucho por evitarlo; Yamato hizo una reverencia a la familia.

―Se los agradezco mucho.

Shiori-dono sonrió y, del brazo de su esposo, ingresó a su hogar. Toshiko-san dejó ir a su hija para toma el brazo que le ofrecía Haruhiko-san; Yamato apenas tuvo tiempo de flexionar su brazo antes que Sora tomara posesión de este, y lo guiara hacia los interiores de su hogar.

Y de nuevo, aquel lugar donde tenían contacto; le quemaba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No es como si lo hubiera planeado; verla en las profundidades de su mente.

Sentir su sangre hervir, su cuerpo vibrar; con tan solo pensar en ella. No era algo consciente, no al comienzo.

Su sonrisa, sus ojos, la pequeña hendidura que se formaba entre sus cejas cuando pensaba o expresaba su molestia; su impulsividad que a veces la tenía enfrentando a su madre en ocasiones, la calidez de su voz cuando llamaba su nombre, el suave roce de su mano.

Yamato recordaba, con mucha claridad: quizás demasiada para su sanidad, la primera vez que fueron llevados a unas cabinas privadas al final de la base militar donde cumplía con su entrenamiento. Él no entendía el propósito de esas cabinas, pequeñas, donde solo una persona podía estar cómodamente, con nada más que una silla que lucía relativamente cómoda. No entendía, mucho menos el propósito del paquete que se les entregó a su grupo antes de recibir su tiempo designado.

Treinta minutos.

No entendía, y no entendió hasta que estuvo solo en su cabina, y descubrió lo que había en el paquete.

Recordaba haberlo dejado caer al piso, con su rostro completamente rojo; Yamato se pasó el resto de esa media hora mirando de reojo las revistas desparramadas a sus pies―revistas que dejaban poco a la imaginación.

Su grupo, compuesto mayormente de adolescentes que fueron enlistados para la inminente Guerra, aún mantenía la inocencia de una niñez que para muchos fue arrebatada. Pero eso no impedía que ciertos aspectos se mantuvieran.

Al salir de las cabinas, Yamato vio que no era el único que parecía querer ser tragado por la tierra, y el encargado de llevarlos de regreso a su cuartel solo negó con la cabeza al verlos, diciendo que deberían aprovechar esos treinta minutos la próxima vez, o su frustración no les permitiría concentrarse en su entrenamiento.

La visita a la cabina se repitió unos seis meses después de la primera vez, pero Yamato aún se rehusaba a ocupar el tiempo como se esperaba, optando por meditar. Y su firme decisión le funcionó bien hasta su último año de entrenamiento, cuando de golpe, recibió toda la correspondencia que se había acumulado durante los primeros dos años de su internado.

La primera carta que leyó fue del Kaigun-taishou. La última, de su nieta.

Y cuando fue hora de ir a la cabina, Yamato aún tenía la carta de Sora grabada en su mente; y una oración. Su meditación no dio abasto, no funcionó como esperaba. Esa oración rondaba su mente y él no podía dejar de verla cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

 _[Aún espero por ti.]_

Inocente eran sus palabras, pero cargadas de tanto significado; _tanto_. Entonces al cerrar sus ojos, Yamato no pudo evitarlo, por mucho que intentara resistir; desabotonó su pantalón.

Y cuando había acabado; con sus ojos aún cerrados y una solitaria gota de sudor bajando por su mejilla, sintió la vergüenza y la culpa salir a flote. Pero por sobre todo, estaba la satisfacción y un placer como nada que hubiera sentido antes. Un placer que sabía, solo lo conseguiría con ella.

Ahí empezó, su predicamento: ahí empezó, a quemarle.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Le sorprendió ser llamado a la casa de los Takenouchi tan pronto dentro de esa semana. Más aún cuando la última visita, luego de la cena, pudo conversar lo necesario con Takenouchi-taishou. Yamato, claro está, no iba a rechazar la petición de ir. Seguramente, era por algo importante.

Como era de esperarse, una sirvienta lo recibió e inmediatamente lo llevó al estudio de Takenouchi-taishou.

De reojo vio a Sora tomando el té con su madre y abuela en el comedor; solo fue un momento fugaz, pero ella alzó la vista en el momento preciso y Yamato alcanzó a darle una sonrisa antes de seguir caminando. Escuchó, luego, como llamaba su nombre y como su madre la regañaba por alzar la voz de esa manera, Shiori-dono, alcanzó a escuchar, solo rio un poco, recordándole Toshiko-san que ella solía ser igual.

Eso, fue una sorpresa.

La sirvienta lo dejó frente a la puerta; Yamato dio tres golpes y esperó. Segundos después escuchó el llamado de su superior y entró en el estudio, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Takenouchi-taishou estaba sentado sobre el engawa que se expandía por la casa, mirando hacia los jardines traseros de la residencia. Su postura tensa le hacía saber a Yamato que nada de esta próxima conversación sería de mucho agrado.

―Takenouchi-taishou ―dijo, y esperó.

―Toma asiento, Yamato-kun ―dijo el hombre, refiriéndose, como siempre lo hacía fuera de asuntos oficiales, por su nombre; un hábito que Yamato tenía problemas en romper, por mucho que se le insistiera―. Junto a mí ―agregó, cuando Yamato iba sentarse sobre el tatami.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, donde el Kaigun-taishou le dio una taza de té. Nada, ni el delicioso té que Yamato sabía lo había preparado Shiori-dono, lograba relajar el nudo que tenía en su estómago.

―Solicité al Cuartel General que te transfirieran a mi Escuadrón ―comenzó Takenouchi-taishou, enviando el corazón de Yamato en una carrera inesperada―. El Dai-gensui-kaigun-taishou aprobó la petición.

―Takenouchi-taishou, yo…

―Nos embarcaremos en nuestra primera campaña la próxima semana.

Las palabras se esfumaron de su boca, los pensamientos de su cabeza; al oír eso. Una semana. En una semana todo su entrenamiento entraría en práctica en el campo de batalla. En una semana tendría que despedirse de su familia, a la que ya veía bastante poco, quizás para siempre. Tendría que despedirse de…

―Yamato-kun, ¿nunca has pensado… que será de tu legado? ―la pregunta llegó de sorpresa; Yamato no respondió, Takenouchi-taishou no parecía esperar una―. El mío, mi familia ya está. Tengo un legado que siga después de mi muerte; descendientes. ¿No has pensado en dejar los tuyos? Seguramente, tus padres desean nietos.

Ah, a eso se refería.

―Para eso está mi hermano, Takenouchi-taishou.

Su hermano, que con tan solo quince años ya soñaba con ser un gran escritor y darle al mundo un motivo para sonreír en esta realidad corrompida por la Guerra. Su hermano, quien se había mudado junto con sus padres a la casa de su abuela, en Shimane. Su hermano a quien no veía desde hace meses y que ya estaba en edad de enlistarse.

No, Takeru no tendría necesidad de abandonar sus sueños y su oportunidad de llevar una vida normal; no cuando los sueños de Yamato iban a la par con lo que hacía ahora. Defender al Imperio del Japón.

No importaba si una parte de él también deseara esa normalidad, si tan solo para…

―¿Y estas bien con eso? Abandonar la oportunidad de tener una familia propia, ¿estás bien con eso?

―Si.

―¿Cambiarías de parecer… si yo te dijera que mi nieta desea ser parte de esa familia?

Apretando los puños sobre sus rodillas, Yamato sintió como si le hubieran robado el aire de una sola patada.

―Sora-chan… ―Takenouchi-taishou soltó una pequeña risa, de esas que Yamato solo oía cuando estaba con su adorada nieta―. A veces pienso que haber nacido en estos años no fue para ella. Es demasiado… abierta con sus deseos y opiniones. No teme expresarse, aun cuando trata de mantener la imagen que mi hija impuso en ella.

Una pausa; Yamato no podía con la presión en su pecho.

―Te lo dije, ¿recuerdas? El día que te encontré en este mismo estudio, admirando las medallas y conmemoraciones. Esa determinación, es algo que ustedes comparten ―respiró profundo―. Y a veces me pregunto, que hubiera sido… si esta Guerra no hubiera estallado cuando lo hizo.

Yamato quiso decir algo, pero no tenía palabras; no sabía que decir, porque aún no sabía dónde iba Takenouchi-taishou con todo esto.

―Sora-chan… ella merece más que un tal vez, Yamato-kun, lo sabes bien.

Claro que lo sabía. _Claro que lo sabía_.

Sora merecía más que eso; más que la incertidumbre de no saber si aquel que le prometió volver cumpliría su promesa o tan solo era un cadáver más en el campo de batalla. Merecía un definitivamente; un para siempre lleno de dicha y normalidad. Alguien que le diera más que un simple intento.

Aun cuando ese intento fuera de lo más sincero en el mundo.

Sus nudillos estaban blancos por la presión que ejercían sus puños; Yamato cerró los ojos.

―Lo sé muy bien, Takenouchi-taishou.

―Entonces, debe ser obvio, que mi más grande anhelo es la felicidad de mi nieta. Esa felicidad que debe llegar a toda costa.

―Sí.

―Es por eso que solo pido la seguridad, _saber_ que esa felicidad es posible, Yamato-kun, es todo lo que quiero ―Takenouchi-taishou dejó caer su mano sobre su hombro, apretando con fuerza, pero no de forma amenazante―. ¿Me entiendes? Solo quiero tener esa seguridad.

Y es por eso que cualquier anhelo que Yamato tuviera, cualquier sueño ingenuo de poder vivir una eternidad con Sora, era imposible ahora. Él estaba seguro de eso ahora, y por eso, se esforzó en limpiar su expresión de todo sentimiento.

―Lo entiendo a la perfección.

Su superior rio entonces, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda antes de ponerse de pie.

―No, Yamato-kun, no creo que sea así.

La confusión arremetió con fuerza, pero Yamato no tuvo tiempo de expresar sus preguntas porque entonces alguien llamó a la puerta. Alguien que no espero a tener el permiso del Kaigun-taishou y entró sin más. Alguien que solo podía ser Sora.

La joven pelirroja observó la escena frente a ella, claramente incapaz de suprimir la preocupación que sentía; frunció el ceño. Lo que sea iba a salir de su boca entonces, fue interrumpido por la discreta toz de Takenouchi-taishou.

Apresurada, Sora hizo una reverencia. Yamato tomó esa oportunidad para ponerse de pie.

―Sora-chan, ¿qué necesitas?

―Ojiisama, me enviaron a preguntar si querría acompañarnos a dar un paseo por el parque ―estaba sobreentendido a quienes se refería Sora―. Yamato-kun también es bienvenido.

―Por supuesto, ¿si las distinguidas damas me permiten unos minutos para vestir algo más apropiado? ―dijo él en respuesta, indicando al gi negro vestía.

Sora sonrió y abrió el paso para cuando su abuelo salió de la habitación. Takenouchi-taishou depositó un beso en la frente de su nieta antes de salir, sin decir otra palabra.

Su mente aún daba vueltas con las palabras de su superior, del hombre que había hecho expedito el camino a cumplir su sueño. ¿Una advertencia? No lo parecía, pero Yamato no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué. En un parpadeó _(al menos, así lo sintió)_ , Sora estaba frente a él, mirándolo consternada; la sonrisa que curvaba sus labios no alcanzaba a llegar a sus ojos y él sabía, sabía que su intento de mantener sus sentimientos en cadenas no le estaba funcionando si la pelirroja estaba obviando los problemas que caerían sobre ellos al cercarse de esa manera.

Sin embargo, cuando sintió sus dedos rozar su mano, Yamato se movió de forma inconsciente a entrelazar sus dígitos.

―¿Estas… bien, Yamato?

Muchas cosas se registraron en la mente de Yamato en ese instante: la forma perfecta que encajaban sus manos fue una de ellas, lo pequeña que era en comparación a su gran estatura y lo tierno que eso le parecía; el calor que emanaba de Sora y que, a pesar de sus ropas, él percibía a la perfección―y le _quemaba_.

Pero por sobre todo, estaba la falta de honorífico al oír su nombre.

Y entonces, Yamato comprendió lo que Takenouchi-taishou quiso decir, con su última oración. Lo que había querido decir durante toda la conversación, sin tener que deletrearlo.

― _Solo quiero tener esa seguridad._

 _«Oh…»_

Sora se preparaba para hablar cuando Yamato alzó su mano libre y la posó sobre su mejilla. Con la boca levemente abierta y las mejillas sonrosadas, Yamato apreció este talento que parecía poseer, de dejar a Takenouchi Sora sin palabras.

―No deberíamos hacer esperar a tu familia, Sora ―murmuró, dándose unos segundo para acariciar su mejilla y luego dejó caer su mano.

Sora tardó en responder, mucho, y él aprovechó su inacción para soltar su mano y caminar a la puerta, abriéndola para que ella pudiera salir del estudio. Era obvio, que cuando recuperó su compostura, la pelirroja quería decir algo, probablemente más que algo, pero entonces la voz de Toshiko-san alcanzó sus oídos, y ambos sabían que era hora de partir.

Una semana; Yamato tenía mucho que hacer en una semana, si es que no quería partir con arrepentimientos clavados en su alma.

 **.**

Aun le sorprendía saber que la gente celebraba el Festival de Tanabata. Oh, le parecía maravilloso que la gente pudiera olvidarse de la Guerra aunque sea por un día, pero igual era algo extraño. O quizás solo lo era para él, quien tenía colgando sobre su cabeza la certeza de no solo salir de la relativa seguridad de su país, si no que iría directo al meollo de todo el conflicto.

Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de espantar aquellos pensamientos tan deprimentes, pensando en lo que diría Sora si supiera _(seguramente le daría una mirada de exasperación antes de nada_ ), en lo que diría su hermano _(que era un tonto pesimista)_.

Pensar en Takeru, inevitablemente lo llevaba a pensar en su familia. Ellos le habían asegurado que estarían en Tokio el día antes de su partida, y por consiguiente, fueron invitados a la cena de despedida que los Takenouchi tenían planeado _(luego que Sora se enterara de su visita, Shiori-dono no había tardado mucho en hacérselo saber)_.

Saber que vería a su familia aliviaba algo en él, una culpa que había cargado consigo desde que se enlistó en la Marina, contra de los deseos de su _madre_. Yamato solo esperaba que esa reunión no diera un vuelco para peor.

Dios, ahí estaba de nuevo, cayendo en la negatividad; vaya noche que empezaba.

Al final de la calle, podía ver la imponente residencia Takenouchi. Yamato llamó a la puerta al llegar, y esperó; flexionó sus brazos, tratando de buscar la comodidad en la yukata que tenía puesta, su diseño era simple, de un color azul oscuro. Hace años que no vestía una, y al parecer había perdido la costumbre; era molesto, pero nada que no pudiera conllevar, aunque las geta sí que le incomodaban.

La primera en salir fue Sora, detrás le siguió su familia. Como era de esperarse, todos vestían la tradicional yukata. El diseño y color variando, obviamente, dependiendo de quién lo vestía. Y era su opinión, que Sora lucía especialmente hermosa con su yukata roja con estampados de flores de cerezo.

―Oh, te ves muy bien, Yamato-kun.

La voz de Shiori-dono lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y le hizo recordar que no estaba solo para tomarse la libertad de mirar a Sora con tanto descaro. Se intercambiaron unos cuantos comentarios a sus expensas, ya que era la primera vez que la familia lo veía vestido en otra cosa que no fuera su uniforme de la Marina, y pronto comenzaron a caminar al festival que se había ubicado junto al río.

La invitación de la familia a asistir con ellos al Festival de Tanabata, como todo fue una sorpresa para Yamato, pero una bien recibida―como todo. Además le proveía una oportunidad de conversar con Sora, antes de la cena de despedida y… ver que salía de esa conversación.

Porque Yamato aún creía que pedirle esperar sería injusto para ella, más cuando existía la posibilidad de que esperara más de lo previsto.

El Festival estuvo bien, la noche se disfrutó.

En algún punto de su recorrido por los puestos de comida y juegos, Yamato se molestó al ver a un vendedor desfachatado tratando de timar a un par de niños en su juego de darle al blanco. Tanto así, que Yamato no dudó en caminar hacia ellos y ofrecerse a ganar por ellos. El hombre claramente no pretendía perder nada, pero no contaba con que un soldado de la Marina, el mejor, fuera a tomar la escopeta de juguete y darle a todos los blancos sin fallar.

A sus espaldas, Sora lo celebraba a la par con los niños, y el resto de la gente observaba atónita la escena. Ya que luego de ganarles unos cuantos peluches a los pequeños, Yamato se dispuso a ganar un peluche para Sora y otras cuantas niñas pequeñas que se acercaron a mirarlo con sus ojos grandes e inocentes.

Para cuando se fueron de ese puesto de juegos, Yamato vio que él y Sora estaban solos, sin el resto de los Takenouchi, y la pelirroja confirmó su sospecha que sus padres y abuelos confiaban lo suficiente en que él la escoltara a salvo a su hogar.

Él dudaba seriamente si esa confianza seguiría siendo dada con tanta facilidad si ellos pudieran saber lo que pasaba por su mente cada vez que su piel entraba en contacto con Sora.

―En una semana te irás.

Oh, que oportuno de su parte, iniciar la conversación que él no sabía cómo abordar.

―Sí.

Junto a él, Sora sujetaba su antebrazo con firmeza, mientras que con su otra mano abrazaba el peluche que había ganado para ella. Con las mangas de su yukata recogidas hasta sus codos, el contacto entre ellos era directo; piel con piel, y Yamato ya sentía como le quemaba―como el plácido fuego se abría paso por sus venas.

―¿Sería egoísta de mi parte… pedirte que prometas regresar?

Y claro, Sora; ella sabía cuál era su predicamento. Por eso en cierta forma le sorprendió la dirección a la que iba con sus preguntas. Preguntas, cuyas respuestas ella ya conocía. Por otro lado, esto era algo que había estado esperando; Sora… ella siempre iba por lo que quería, sin medir consecuencias.

―No lo creo.

―¿Pero?

―Sabes que me es imposible prometer tal cosa.

Ella se detuvo. A sus alrededores había muchas parejas buscando la privacidad que les brindaba la oscuridad de este sector del parque.

―¿Por qué…?

La angustia en su voz hizo presión en su pecho; Yamato quiso abrazarla, darle al menos ese consuelo, pero sabía que al momento de hacerlo no habría forma de impedir anhelar por algo más.

―No me gusta hacer promesas que no puedo cumplir, Sora ―dijo, por lo menos, pensando que la omisión del honorífico le daría algo a lo que aferrarse.

Fue Sora la que solucionó su dilema de cómo darle consuelo; fue ella quien giró y se pegó a su cuerpo. Con ambas manos empuñando su yukata y el peluche de un color blanco inmaculado presionado entre sus pechos.

Yamato no quería, pero debía hacerla entender.

―No quiero prometerte nada si en unos días o semanas seré solo otro número en la cuenta de muer…

― _¡Yamato!_

Su grito ahogado lo detuvo, pensando, quizás, que había ido demasiado lejos. Entonces supuso que no habría peligro en terminar de cerrar al abrazo, no ahora. Era lo que… ambos querían. Sería solo por un momento, tan solo un momento.

Sus manos se alzaron con lentitud, deslizándose por su cintura; una mano quedó estacionaria ahí, mientras que la otra subió hasta presionar contra su espalda. Yamato la acercó más a su cuerpo. El murmullo de su nombre llamó su atención, junto con la débil presión que ejercía Sora en su intento de hacerlo inclinarse a ella. Él no dudó en acercar su rostro.

No era un beso lo que quería, obviamente, aunque Yamato lo deseara con ansias; Sora solo quería deliberar un mensaje. Sus palabras, sin embargo, le quitaron el aire.

Se alejó de ella, o eso intentó porque el agarre de Sora se hizo más persistente y, la ironía no pasaba de él, sus manos no cooperaban con sus pensamientos, pues tampoco la soltaron.

―¿Qué…?

―Quiero ―comenzó Sora de nuevo, con las mejillas rojas y los ojos cubiertos por una capa de lágrimas; jamás la vio más hermosa como en ese instante―, que me lleves a tu apartamento.

No había duda, de lo que eso significaba para ella; para ellos.

 **.**

Sora, él sabía, merecía el mundo. Nacida en la cuna de una familia privilegiada, su destino jamás estuvo ligado a alguien como él. ¿Por qué las cosas se dieron de esta forma? Nadie sabía, pero una cosa era cierta, y es que lo que había entre ellos era real.

Tan real para que ella ofreciera algo que bajo circunstancias normales jamás lo hubiera imaginado _(o quizás sí, nadie lo sabía)_.

Pero ahí, ahora, parados en su apartamento de una sola pieza, donde Sora estaba junto a su futon y no paraba de temblar, y Yamato no paraba de pensar en que todo estaba mal, mal, _mal_ , y en las consecuencias―Dios, ¡las consecuencias!

―Si quiero.

Su voz cruzó la distancia que los separaba, cargada de tensión y algo más, pero Yamato no podía moverse porque esto… esto lo cambiaría todo.

―Yo igual, pero… Sora, esto… ya nada será igual después de esto, y quizás ahora lo quieres, pero…

Después puede venir el arrepentimiento. Después, cuando él este luchando por su país y por su vida, y ella esté aquí, rodeada de gente y conociendo quizás al que sí sería el indicado, al que estaba destinado para ella y entonces todo esto. Todo esto sería un error. Un error que no tendría marcha atrás.

Con pasos seguros, Sora acortó la distancia, hasta detenerse frente a él. Sus manos, aun temblaban, pero sus ojos, mostraban determinación.

Y Yamato rio. Porque era esa determinación que los caracterizaba a ambos, lo que los impulsaba en todo lo que hacían.

Entonces, sus manos temblaban, pero no dudaban al despojarlo de su yukata, y aun cuando el rubor cubrió su rostro, ella no se detuvo. Lo miró a los ojos, decidida.

―Si quiero.

Como deseaba que esas palabras fueran reemplazadas por otras; Yamato la besó, entonces, y dejó que sus manos deshicieran el obi que mantenía su yukata firme envolviendo su cuerpo. Cuando la prenda golpeó el piso, él no perdió más tiempo y deslizó sus manos por sus costados, hacia arriba, lentamente.

Sora rompió el beso para soltar un suspiro, y luego gimió levemente, cuando ya nada la cubría.

De forma pausada, Yamato le recostó sobre su futon; la admiró en silencio, así recostada debajo de él. ¿Cuántas veces lo imaginó? Sora se sorprendería al saber que solo ella aparecía en sus fantasías. ¿Pero quién más? Para él ciertamente no fue una sorpresa. Besó su frente, y luego su mejilla; Sora soltó otro gemido, anticipando lo que vendría―su sangre hirvió, cada célula de su cuerpo atenta a lo que pasaría.

Entonces, ella volvió a murmurar:

―Si quiero.

Y Yamato no pensó más.

Esa noche, se la grabaría en lo más profundo de su alma, para no olvidarla jamán. Llevaría el recuerdo consigo a la batalla, para recordar, para no perder la esperanza. Recordaría la curva de sus labios cuando hubo risas, en su inexperiencia; recordaría las lágrimas, cuando vino el dolor; recordaría la timidez de sus caricias, y como ganaban confianza mientras avanzaba la noche; recordaría la suavidad de su piel con cada roce de sus cuerpos y el éxtasis que lo envolvió y desató el fuego en su interior.

Recordaría su sonrisa, y su comprensión; sus lágrimas nuevamente porque la noche no era eterna y ambos lo sabían.

Pero más que nada, recordaría que al verla caer ante el cansancio, dejó salir las palabras que hubiera deseado escuchar de sus labios. Palabras que, sin saber, ella las recibiría en sus sueños.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

― _Te amo._

 **.~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

Algunas cosas:

 **Dai-gensui-kaigun-taishou:** Gran Almirante Mariscal.

 **Kaigun-taishou:** Almirante.

 **Kaigun-shoui:** Alférez.

Omito explicaciones de los honoríficos porque a estas alturas ya todos los conocen.

El Festival de Tanabata se celebra el 7 de Julio en Japón. Todos los años.


End file.
